Flower
by Hana Han
Summary: Sasori, sepupu Sakura yang menyukai bunga mengirimkan bunga tersebut ke rumah Sakura. Dia meletakkan bunga tersebut di depan jendela kamarnya agar langsung ditemukan oleh gadis begitu membuka jendela. Tapi sayang Sakura sangat tidak menyukainya./SasoSaku. Oneshoot. #NulisRandom2017 day 26 (telat dikit)


Flower.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jatuh cinta itu ibarat kau seorang penjual bunga yang berharap seseorang di hadapanmu datang dan membeli bunga yang kau jual. Jika dia menaruh hati padamu, dia akan menghampirimu untuk membelinya. Jika dia menyukai orang lain, beberapa langkah di sampingmu, akan ada orang lain yang juga berjualan bunga. Dan itulah saat kau harus menunjukkan usaha untuk menarik perhatiannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Matahari menyapa diiringi senandung cuitan para burung yang menandakan hari telah pagi. Hal pertama yang dilakukan oleh orang bangun tidur biasanya adalah meregangkan tubuh kemudian beranjak bangun untuk mandi atau sekadar gosok gigi dan cuci muka. Lalu membuka jendela agar udara bisa masuk menggantikan udara yang di dalam.

Dan Sakura adalah dari sekian orang yang melakukan hal tersebut.

Tapi ada yang berbeda dengan pagi hari yang cerah ini.

Setangkai mawar merah tergeletak persis di jendela kamarnya.

Seketika itu Sakura diam terpaku. Dagunya sedikit terangkat tanpa sadar. Matanya menatap datar bunga mawar tersebut. Dalam benaknya dia bertanya, kenapa ada bunga mawar di sini? Bunga ini tidak sedang salah alamat 'kan?

Kalau memang bunga ini dikhususkan untuknya, siapa pengirimnya? Kemudian atensinya mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling rumahnya. Mungkin saja si pengirim tersebut masih berada di sana. namun nihil. Sakura hanya mendapati kucing jantang yang berlenggok di depan kucing betina tetangganya.

Perlahan tangannya bergerak mengambil bunga tersebut. Mawar merah dengan plastik yang membalut tubuhnya yang berduri. Didekatkannya bunga bermahkota merah tersebut pada hidungnya … dan Sakura terbatuk.

"Uhuk! Astagah kenapa baunya menyengat sekali?!" katanya sedikit berseru. Sakura menjauhkan indera penciumannya dari bunga tersebut. Jujur saja Sakura bukan pecinta bunga seperti gadis kebanyakan−kecuali bunga yang menjadi di namanya−hanya saja bunga mawar yang Sakura tahu baunya tidak begini! Atau memang sebenarnya menyengat seperti ini, tapi dia tidak tahu?

Sakura mengganti karbondioksida dengan oksigen. Siapapun itu yang mengirimkan bunga tersebut, semoga hanya salah alamat saja. Percayalah, dia tidak ingin berurusan dengan bunga lagi setelah sekian lama.

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi kembali menjelang, seperti hari-hari yang lalu. Pagi yang seharusnya menjadi ajang lomba bersemangat untuk memulai hari yang baru justru tidak dilakukan oleh Sakura. Gadis itu dengan kantung mata tebalnya terlihat suram. Seminggu berlalu sejak mawar merah di depan jendela kamarnya. Bunga yang dia harapkan hanya bunga salah alamat, ternyata memang benar-benar ditujukan untuk Sakura.

Terbukti karena keesokan harinya dia kembali mendapati bunga tersebut tergeletak manis di depan jendela kamarnya. Dan hal tersebut membuatnya bingung serta takut. Lantas otaknya berpikir untuk menemukan siapapun pengirim tersebut dengan memaksakan matanya untuk terus terbuka sampai si pengirim itu datang.

Dan akhirnya Sakura tahu siapa orang sialan yang selalu mengirimi bunga tersebut!

"Ayolah, tidak perlu marah begitu. Aku hanya ingin berbagi kebahagiaan karena bunga-bunga mawarku tumbuh subur," bujuk seorang pria bersurai merah yang berjalan di belakang Sakura.

Sakura menghentakkan kakinya ke bumi dengan keras. "Kau tahu sendiri aku tidak suka bunga, Sasori!"

"Tapi kau menyukai bunga Sakura," sanggahnya. Dan Sasori dihadiahi sebuah _deathglare_ dari sepupunya. "Hanya bunga sakura!"

"Err … oke, hanya bunga Sakura."

Dan Sakura kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kampus, sementara Sasori mengikuti dari belakang. Sasori sendiri mengusap tengkuknya tidak nyaman. Dia bukannya tidak tahu akan ketidaksukaan Sakura terhadap bunga, dia hanya … entahlah. Membangun kembali kesukaan Sakura pada salah satu makhluk hidup yang indah itu.

Hanya karena mantan kekasih Sakura dulu berhenti mengiriminya bunga, lantas Sakura harus membencinya 'kan?

Atau … sebenarnya ada sebab lain?

 **.**

 **.**

" _Jangan dekati aku lagi!" kata Sakura pada seorang pemuda emo yang menjadi teman sekelasnya tersebut. sakura mengutuk ekspresi datar Uchiha Sasuke yang membuatnya kesulitan membaca pikiran pemuda tersebut._

" _Aku tidak mendekatimu," balasnya datar. "Aku hanya ingin berbagi bunga," lanjutnya._

 _Dalam hati Sakura menggeram. Bukannya terlalu percaya diri atau apa, tapi Sasuke sudah beberapa hari terakhir ini datang padanya dan memberinya sebuah bunga. Hanya satu tangkai, tapi setiap hari. Dimulai dari mawar kuning, yang katanya sebagai bunga tanda persahabatan. Sakura memang suka bunga, tapi dirinya sama sekali tidak tahu menahu tentang arti yang terkandung dalam sebuah bunga._

" _Ini," kata Sasuke lagi sembari memberikan setangkai tulip kuning padanya. Sakura menghela napas dan dengan pasrah menerima bunga tersebut._

" _Terima kasih, Sasuke."_

 _Sasuke tidak menjawab. Laki-laki itu hanya bergumam kemudian beranjak pergi. Dalam diam, manik zamrud-nya memperhatikan punggung tegap Sasuke yang semakin menjauh._

"Apa yang sebenarnya laki-laki itu inginkan?" _Sakura membatin._

 _Hari telah berganti minggu, dan minggu berganti bulan. Sekarang Sakura sudah terbiasa menerima bunga dari Sasuke. Semula sempat ada rasa takut dalam diri Sakura akan maksud Sasuke memberikan bunga tersebut padanya, apalagi alasan Sasuke yang tidak begitu jelas, tapi dua bulan lebih Sasuke memberinya bunga, Sakura tidak melihat tanda-tanda Sasuke akan berbuat buruk padanya._

 _Bahkan karena bunga tersebut, dia dan Sasuke justru bisa menjadi dekat. Pemuda itu bahkan mengajaknya mengunjungi toko bunga milik kakaknya yang menjadi sumber dari mana Sasuke mendapatkan bunga-bunga tersebut. Ketika bertemu Uchiha Itachi, kakak Sasuke di sana, pria yang berjarak lima tahun di atasnya itu sempat memperhatikan Sakura dengan lekat. Namun tidak lama, karena Itachi segera tersenyum manis, cenderung menggoda._

" _Jadi … ini bunga yang sering Sasuke ceritakan?" katanya waktu itu yang langsung dihadiahi sebuah jitakan manis dari Sasuke. Waktu itu Sakura bingung, tapi sebuah kiriman bunga mawar merah berjumlah 33 tangkai mawar dari Sasuke, memberi Sakura jawaban._

" _ **Aku mencintaimu dari lubuk hati yang paling dalam,"**_ _ucap Sasuke mengartikan jumlah tangkai bunga tersebut._

 _Sakura terkesiap. Sementara Sasuke tetap memberinya tatapan datar, dengan binary kelembutan di manik obsidiannya. Dan sungguh keterlaluan bukan jika Sakura menolaknya?_

 _Sama seperti yang dialami oleh pasangan baru yang lain, keduanya juga begitu. Setiap hari terasa seperti di padang bunga. Berlarian ke sana-kemari, bergandengan tangan, kemudian tidur bersisihan sembari memandang langit cerah di atas mereka. Indah, seolah berada di dalam mimpi. Dan Sakura berharap tidak terbangun._

 _Tapi sama seperti yang lainnya juga, hubunga mereka tak selalu manis. Apalagi menginjak hampir satu tahun hubungan mereka. Sakura sudah jarang mendapatkan bunga dari kekasihnya itu. Sakura mencoba untuk berpikir positif. Mungkin saja stok bunga-nya sedang habis atau Sasuke sedang sibuk mengingat laki-laki itu jarang menghubunginya. Walau mau tak mau itu membuatnya cemas. Namun biarlah waktu yang menjawabnya._

 _Benar saja, waktu menjawab apa yang menjadi pertanyaannya selama ini._

 _Saat itu musim gugur. Sudah seminggu lebih Sakura tidak mendengar kabar Sasuke. Pemuda itu juga tidak masuk sekolah, dan Sakura memutuskan untuk mampir ke rumahnya. Atau paling tidak ke toko milik Itachi._

 _Sampai di sana, dia mendapati sebuah pemandangan yang menyayat hatinya. Sasuke berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya sedang tersenyum pada seorang gadis. Sakura bisa melihat Sasuke memberikan dua tangkai mawar pada gadis itu. Tangan Sakura terkepal di depan dada._

" _Kau dan aku saling mencintai" 'kan artinya?_

 _Dengan kepala yang sedikit menunduk, Sakura mendekat pada dua manusia yang saling tersenyum tersebut._

" _Sasuke," panggilnya. Merasa namanya dipanggil oleh suara yang sudah tidak asing baginya, tubuh Sasuke menegang. Lehernya dengan kaku menoleh kea rah sumber suara. Dia bisa melihat Sakura yang tersenyum padanya, tapi senyumnya tidak sampai ke mata._

" _Sakura."_

 _Selanjutnya, Sakura tidak ingat apa ang terjadi antar mereka berdua. Ketika kesadaran itu datang Sakura sudah menangis tersedu di kamarnya. menolak untuk makan ataupun berbicara. dia me-reject semua panggilan masuk dari Sasuke. Hingga akhirnya dia jatuh tertidur karena kelelahan._

 _Sakura baru bangun ketika sebuah getar halus berulang-ulang dari ponselnya. Dia hampir saja menolak panggilan itu jika saja dia melihat nomor tak dikenal tertera di sana. Dengan dahi mengerut bingung, Sakura mengangkatnya. Hal pertama yang menyapa indera pendengarannya adalah seruan seseorang yang tidak asing, tapi lupa pernah dengar di mana._

" _Sakura!"_

" _Siapa?"_

" _Sasuke−tidak, aku Itachi. Sasuke masuk rumah sakit!" bagaikan sebuah robot, tubuh Sakura bergerak dengan sendirinya ketika mendengar kabar tersebut. dia pergi dengan hati yang kosong sementara air matanya berurai._

 _Sesampainya di sana, Sakura sudah terlambat. Dia hanya sempat menggenggam tangan pemuda itu, mendengarkan pernyataan tanpa suara yang Sasuke ucapkan. Sakura menangis. Dia berteriak, bahkan pingsan._

 _Itachi bercerita bahwa selama ini Sasuke menderita penyakit Leukimia sejak kecil. Keadaan ekonomi mereka membuat Sasuke menolak untuk menjalani perawatan yang lebih intensif. Baginya menjalani perawatan seperti itu tidak akan membuatnya benar-benar sembuh. Obat hanya akan menambah daftar penyakitnya. Sasuke lebih suka hidup_ _ **seperti bunga Sakura. Indah meski hanya sebentar**_ _._

 _Lagi pula, Sasuke punya Sakura yang akan terus hidup melihat dunia._

 _Kemudian Itachi memberikan setangkai mawar untuk Sakura. Setangkai mawar yang menemaninya menangis. Bunga mawar yang sampai saat ini masih dia simpan tidak peduli sudah seberapa jelek bentuknya._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Akasuna Sasori memperhatikan Sakura yang duduk terdiam di bangku taman. Dia berpikir apa yang terjadi pada sepupunya yang cerewet tersebut. Sasori bingung, kenapa Sakura begitu membenci bunga. Dia tidak tahu kalau dampaknya akan separah itu. tapi meski tidak suka, Sasori bisa melihat bahwa gadis itu tidak membuang bunga kirimannya. Bunga-bunga tersebut Sakura letakkan di sebuah vas berisi air di meja beranda rumahnya.

Sekali lagi, Sasori tahu Sakura tidak suka bunga, kecuali bunga Sakura, tapi Sasori tetap ingin memberinya bunga. Bukan mawar merah, hanya mawar kuning yang berarti persahabatan. Juga bunga yang mampu memberi keceriaan.

Hanya saja itu semua percuma untuk Sakura yang bisa dibilang sudah menerima berbagai macam bunga di masa lalunya. Gadis itu justru menangis sejak pertama melihat mawar kuning tersebut. Sasori terpekur di tempatnya melihat Sakura yang begitu tersiksa karena bunga darinya.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" bisiknya. Kedua tangannya merengkuh gadis yang tubuhnya lebih kecil darinya tersebut.

"Jangan beri aku bunga lagi. Kumohon," pinta Sakura dengan suara tercekik. Dan Sasori mengeratkan pelukannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Seseorang pernah mengatakan bahwa ada hal yang seharusnya tetap menjadi misteri di dunia ini. Meski begitu Sasori tidak ingin alasan Sakura tidak menyukai bunga menjadi misteri baginya. Sakura adalah orang yang berharga dalam hidupnya, dia ingin mengatasi apa masalah sepupunya tersebut.

Dengan bermodalkan nomor ponsel salah satu teman terdekat Sakura yang menjual bunga, yang kebetulan langganan Sasori jika membeli bunga, Sasori bertanya tentang apa yang sudah dialami oleh gadis itu dulu. Tentu saja tidak mudah, bahkan sekalipun Sasori menyogok Yamanaka Ino dengan sebuah bibit bunga langka asli dari Negara aslinya pun Ino masih tidak mau. Sampai Sasori mengatakan bahwa Sakura berharga baginya, baru gadis Barbie tersebut mau memberitahunya.

Dan sekarang dia tahu apa yang sudah tahu semuanya.

Renacananya sama seperti waktu itu. Mengirim setangkai bunga pada gadis musim tersebut setiap hari. Meski harus menerima perlakuan dingin Sakura setiap mereka bertemu. Tapi tidak masalah, ini semua untuk Sakura.

Sepupu yang diam-diam sudah Sasori sukai sejak dulu.

"Sakura," panggilnya. Tanpa permisi Sasori duduk di samping Sakura. Gadis itu tidak menanggapinya, tentu saja.

Sasori tersenyum kecil melihat itu. tidak masalah selama Sakura tidak mengusirnya pergi. Itu berarti Sakura masih menerimanya. Entah sudah berapa lama mereka berada di sana dengan Sakura yang mendiamkannya. Sasori hampir saja tertidur jika dia tidak merasakan gerakan Sakura yang berdiri dan pergi meninggalkannya seorang diri. Seolah tidak peduli kalau Sasori tertidur di manapun.

Dengan diam Sasori mengikuti gadis itu. Begitu Sasori menjalani hari-hari ke depannya.

Sampai pada akhir musim semi yang akan memasuki musim panas. Iseng-iseng Sasori mengunjungi rumah Sakura. Sasori sudah memanggil pemilik rumah tapi tidak ada yang menyahut. Dengan ragu Sasori membuka pintu, keadaan rumah tersebut lengang. Kakinya memutuskan untuk melangkah masuk lebih dalam.

Di halaman belakang, dia melihat punggung kecil Sakura. Gadis itu menunduk seolah tengah memperhatikan sesuatu. Tanpa suara Sasori mendekat dari belakang. Dan dia terhenyak ketika Sakura tengah meraba sesuatu yang sedikit asing tapi Sasori tahu apa itu.

Mawar yang sudah kering.

Dari rabaannya, Sasori tahu bahwa Sakura begitu menyayangi atau menganggap benda itu berharga. Ah, Sasori jadi sedih.

"Itu dari Sasuke ya?"

Suara Sasori membuat gadis musim semi tersebut tersentak. Kepalanya menoleh ke belakang, dan Sasori memberinya sebuah senyuman. Dia duduk di samping Sakura yang sekarang sedang menatapnya horror? Entahlah, Sasori tidak tahu. Tapi dia memutuskan untuk tetap tersenyum. memberitahu secara perlahan apa yang sudah dia ketahui dan apa niatnya mengganggu Sakura dengan bunga-bunga tersebut.

"Kau tahu, Sakura … perasaanku padamu seperti tiga tangkai mawar merah," ungkap Sasori akhirnya. Sakura melebarkan matanya. Sebagai gadis yang pernah mengerti arti sebuah bunga di masa lalu, Sakura tahu apa arti tiga tangkai tersebut.

 _Aku cinta kau_.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Tidak mampu melihat Sasori lebih lama lagi.

"Pulanglah, Sasori!" bisiknya. Sasori tersenyum kecut. Pulang 'kan, bukan pergi? Jadi besok dia masih bisa kemari 'kan?

"Baklah, aku pulang dulu, Sakura." Sakura tidak mengatakan apapun. Dia juga tidak menoleh bahkan ketika tahu Sasori benar-benar pergi. Lambat laut bahunya bergetar dan suara tangisan pun terdengar.

 **.**

 **.**

Sasori tahu benar bagaimana perasaan Sakura. Gadis itu masih tenggelam akan masa lalunya dan tentunya menganggap Sasori sebagai saudaranya. Tapi bukan berarti Sasori akan menyerah begitu saja. Dia akan terus mengganggu gadis itu dengan kiriman bunga, sampai dia benar-benar menyuruhnya berhenti.

Ah, tapi waktu itu Sakura sudah menyuruhnya berhenti, dan Sasori tidak mau berhenti. Ya sudahlah, lagi pula, Sakura tidak pernahmembuang bunganya 'kan?

Itu artinya sedikit banyak, Sakura menghargai perasaannya. Semoga nantinya gadis itu juga mebalas perasaannya.

 _Semoga._

 **.**

 **.**

 **End.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

a/n:

Ini … SasoSaku pertama akoh wkwk. Maap kalo Saso ooc. Trus ada bagian yang agak maksa cz aku lagi kejar detlen. Maaf juga kalo typo qaqa~~~

Sampe jumpa di fanfic yang lain okeehh~~~

Hana Kumiko.

#NulisRandom2017 Day 26 (Telat dikit upload-nya)

27 Juni 2017


End file.
